nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Featured Article
This page allows users to nominate a featured article for the main page. The time the featured article changes will depend on the number of nominations received, although the suggested time is one month per featured article. ---- Last featured: Nitrome Touchy on 10 December 2013 Criteria *The article must be a mainspace page. It cannot start with the Nitrome:, User:, Talk:, MediaWiki:, etc. namespaces. The nominated article also cannot be a disambiguation page. The only exception to this rule is that the page may also be in the Jam: namespace. *The article should be complete and well-written. It should not belong in any page maintenance categories such as Category:Articles in need of rewriting, Category:Article stubs, Category:Articles with incomplete sections, Category:Articles with empty sections, etc. Nominating and discussing #To nominate a featured article, create a new subheading with a link to the page Like this . Below the heading, add some reasons why you think the article should be featured. action=edit&section=3}} Click here to add a new nomination. #Below the nominator's reasons for the article to be featured, registered users can provide feedback based on the article's quality. Users can support the article's promotion to the featured status, oppose it, add a suggestion or comment. It is also suggested that nominators and other editors read through suggestions and help fix errors within the nominated article if necessary. As always, remember to sign your username with four tildes (~~~~) when participating in a discussion. #A week after the nomination, an admin will look over the article for any last errors that need to be fixed. If community consensus leans more in favour of the article being featured, should be updated to include the new featured article and the successful nomination archived. Current nominations Please put all new nominations at the bottom of the section. See previous nominations ---- Bow and arrow An article that covers the various strategies surrounding the Bow and arrow, and its weaknesses. When nominating this, I wasn't really sure about nominating it, as it seems to only cover its attacking methods and its weaknesses - nothing else. Discussion As nominator. -- 20:55, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I support this article being nominated, but first I had to fill in the appearance section, because a featured article cannot have empty sections. Otherwise, really detailed article, with lots of information and strategies in the game information section. -- 21:23, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Though, it could use an extra picture, maybe a screenshot from the game of a soldier wielding a bow? 22:50, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snot Covers a lot about a generally overlooked character, including its various appearance - it also has lots of pictures. Discussion As nominator. -- 20:55, April 27, 2013 (UTC) This is a great article! I especially like the evolution template, because it really shows how the snot has evolved from its simplest to most complex forms. Also, lots of description in all sections. I also made two of the images transparent, so now they are all transparent. -- 21:23, April 27, 2013 (UTC) This one has a good abundance of pictures to balance out the text. What about adding a screenshot from Snot Put of the background with snot? 23:02, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :I added the pictures of snot from the backgrounds of Snot Put and Super Snot Put. -- 19:52, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Shall we feature this for May? It seems the most ready to be featured. SQhi•(talk)Wiki Planner 15:59, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jack Frost (characters) A very well written character article that doesn't seem to have any major flaws. I think it would work well as a featured article. Discussion As the nominator for it. 18:57, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Unsuccessful Nominations Nominations that do not meet the above criteria should be closed immediately by an admin and archived. Other nominations where the community consensus leans towards delisting from the "Current nominations" section after a week of discussion should be closed and moved to the same page. Questions? Bring all queries, comments and other reports up at Nitrome Wiki talk:Featured Article. Category:Home